


They have you and I don’t.

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Slight Smut, implied slut-shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: James tries to apologize to Robyn for calling her a slut in front of her family, but things quickly get out of hand. Insults, flirty quips, and sparks fly.





	They have you and I don’t.

“Who was that?”

Robyn jumped slightly at James’s voice and looked up right as she ran into his chest. 

“Uh...”

She lamely pointed behind her as if asking what he meant.

“On the phone. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you sounded kind of mad and I was curious.”

“Oh, um, my sister, Renée. Her boyfriend dumped her again and I keep tellin’ her he’s a heartless bastard. Pobre niñita.” 

Lie. She had been talking to her sister, but it was about her huge stalker crush on Mike and James. She couldn’t have one of them let alone both. 

James still looked confused and Robyn realized, thankfully, that he didn’t speak Spanish. 

“We talk in Spanish ‘cause it’s our first language and it was all she would speak when our Tia took us in.”

“Oh, ok. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I had no right to talk about you like that. Especially in front of your family. I know you get a lot of shit from some of them for stuff like that and I know you want them to think you’re safe here.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor, hoping she couldn’t see his blush.

“O-kayy? Uh, you’re forgiven, I guess.”

They both looked at the floor for what seemed like an hour, but could only have been a minute. 

“Am I really that loud, though? I’ve been told that I’m pretty good at keeping in noise.” 

Robyn winked and leaned into the door frame, crossing her arms.

James blinked in confusion and seemed to shrink as blush covered his face. 

“I.. uh.. yeah?.. No!”

He was getting more flustered by the second and Robyn was just getting more amused. 

“Mister Haiver, have you been listening in? I’m honored. If you wanted to hear though, you could’ve just asked.”

At that, she leaned into him and batted her eyelashes at him. She turned her head into his neck and started to whisper.

“Te amo a ti y a Mikey. Espero que te des cuenta de esto un día. Tal vez, entonces puedo mostrarte lo silencioso que puedo ser.”

“Damn it, Robbie! Stop. I don’t want to do this anymore. If you can’t see how you affect me, how am I supposed to tell you?” 

Robyn shrank back at that. He had never snapped at her and she didn’t know how far he would go.

“I get pissy over who you bring home because I’m jealous, ok? I’m jealous because I’ll never have what they do.”

“What?”

“You. They have you and I don't. I hate being jealous. You know that. I want to have you but at the same time I want you to have me. Robyn, I really care about you. I'm sorry for being upset. I just, I really want this to work out. I didn't want this to be some brief romance you had in Uni. I wanted this to be real, with love and genuine emotions. I wanted this to last."

Robyn froze, speechless. This couldn’t be happening, right? This beautiful man who had been a perfect gentleman with no expectations of reward, who had already given her so much, confessing his crush on her? No way.

“James, I-i,” 

Robyn stuttered, looking for the words she needed. Her English was never good when she was flustered. 

“No. I get it. You don’t feel the same. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to scare you off.”

James turned to walk away and Robyn grabbed his arm frantically. His head snapped up as he stared at her in shock.

“That’s not it at all! I feel exactamente el mismo. Te amo. I’ve loved you since the first time your face popped up to check on me after I ran away. Te amo, realmente lo hago.”

“You... you... what? I-i don’t...”

“I have loved you since I met you. En algunos momentos de mi vida eras lo único que me mantuvo con vida. Don’t you ever doubt that. I don’t say anything because I’m afraid of what you’ll say. You better mean every word you say, cause if you don’t, you won’t break me, but you’ll definitely crack me.”

 

She still hadn’t let go of his arm. When she looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening. For a moment, Robyn thought maybe he was angry, but before she could ponder it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. She tasted tentatively with her tongue, and he opened his mouth with a low moan.

They broke apart panting, pupils blown. One second. Two. Then they were on each other again. Robyn licked into James’s mouth and pushed herself against his body. He grabbed her hips and squeezed, walking slowly towards the wall behind her. She chuckled as her back hit it. 

“W-wait. Where’s Mikey?”

She gasped as he started to suck on her neck.

“Dinner with a Uni buddy. Won’t be back until later.”

The large man gruffly gave an explanation and went back to sucking on her neck.

“Good”

Robyn suddenly wrapped her legs around James’s waist and looked him in the eyes as his head snapped up.

“Your move, Haiver”

He growled and grabbed her ass, making her yelp then giggle.

“Hold on tight, Princess.”

He whispered in her ear seductively as he started walking towards his room. The entire time he was walking, they passionately kissed and hurriedly groped each other. Finally, they were in his room. Time slowed for a second. Robyn let out a small squeal as he threw her on the bed and quickly climbed on top of her. He started to caress her breasts, tugging on the silver bars pushed through each hardening bud, only to have her roll them over and slide down his body. Her soft hands dipped into his boxers and she lightly touched his hips. Her hands grew closer to his member after a while. She had a plan and she was sticking to it. Suddenly-

“Wait.”

His hand grabbed hers gently, not moving, but stopping them.

“We need to talk about this.”

She immediately rolled her hand out of his grasp and gripped his pulsing member in her hand.

“We will. Later though, okay, baby boy?”

Before he could react at all, she popped it into her mouth and hummed, looking him in the eyes. He let out a moan and let his head fall onto the bed. The talking could definitely wait. She rolled her tongue on the under side of his shaft and his breath hitched. Definitely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
